U.S. Pat. No. 7,245,791, describes methods for determining a preferred application of a plurality of transducers and/or sensors to a cylindrical structure for monitoring deformation of the structure as the structure is subjected to various forces and is also directed to methods for imaging deformation of an object as the object is subjected to various forces. U.S. Pat. No. 7,245,791 also discloses that it is well known that temperature variations may impart additional strain to an optical fiber, to transducers disposed therein, and to a structure, such as a well tubular and/or casing, about which the optical fiber is wrapped, and that these temperature variations affect the index of refraction in the optical fiber, so that temperature variations may be considered independently for calibrating the strain measurements. U.S. Pat. No. 7,245,791 further discloses that this can be done either by a separate temperature measurement that could be performed by mechanically decoupling short lengths of the bare optical fiber from the structure or by using a separate but similar bare optical fiber that is entirely decoupled mechanically from the structure, for example, to measure the temperature in the vicinity of the structure undergoing the strain measurement.
However, it has been discovered that measuring the strain imparted to short lengths of a bare optical fiber mechanically decoupled from a structure to measure temperature variations does not provide sufficient temperature sensitivity. Similarly, measuring the strain imparted to a bare optical fiber entirely mechanically decoupled from a structure to measure temperature variations also does not provide sufficient temperature sensitivity. Likewise, calibrating the strain measurements requires a separate and independent measurement of the temperature in the vicinity of the structure undergoing the strain measurement, substantially minimizing temperature sensitivity in the optical fiber and substantially optimizing sensitivity in the optical fiber to bending and deformation of the structure as the structure is subjected to various forces.